An Angel's Tears
by YugiKwaii
Summary: Ever since the day I was born my life was plagued with a series of misfortunes. For sixteen years I had to wonder "is my life was just a big joke for some higher being to enjoy and laugh at?" That's all it seemed like a lot of the times, after all my life couldn't actually mean something. I was just a little fuck toy.
1. Born

The tears of an angel (1)

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, please enjoy.

AN: I usually put these at the bottom but I want to put this before anyone starts reading so that no one will be confused. Yugi is narrating and whatever is in italics is his narration and anything not in italics is just normal. I'm writing these things from my phone on notes and then copying and pasting them onto fanfiction so if while I'm editing this on copy and paste, if I forget to italicize what needs to be italicized please pm me or tell me in a comments so that I can fix that. Thanks. Hugs.

_Ever since the day I was born my life was plagued with a series of misfortunes. For sixteen years I had to wonder "is my existence just a big joke for some higher being to enjoy and laugh at?" That's all it seemed like a lot of the times, after all my life couldn't actually mean something. I was just a little fuck toy._

_The miserable sixteen years that I can't even bring myself to call a life began the moment my mother saw me. My mom was with four guys sexually and those were just the ones she wasn't married to. The man she married was rich and could easily pay for all the pleasures she wanted to enjoy in life. He loved her with all his heart. Sadly she didn't feel the same but he didn't know that. He loved her and she loved his wallet so she pretended to be in love with him to get to the money. Typical._

_When my mom found out she was pregnant, she was happy. She saw it as a great opportunity. That way if for some reason her millionaire husband caught on and dumped her she could still get rich off the child support checks. She could even get a little bit extra from the other four she was having sex with, five checks a week to pay for her lavish lifestyle. That's all I was to her, a backup plan and some checks._

_When she told him she was pregnant he was ecstatic. He couldn't wait for me to come into the world. My mother never even considered that the plan might not work out like she thought. She figured either the baby was his or it would look enough like her for her to pass me off as his. Never once did the other four guys she was having sex with cross her mind. This was her mistake and if she had thought about it before I probably would've been aborted from the start. Sadly I can't really decide if aborting me would've been a bad thing or not._

_I came into the world two weeks early at ten o'clock at night. That was lucky for her because her husband was on a business trip. He was planning on being at my birth but since he was away he wouldn't have the choice. It was a long birthing involving three nurses and only one doctor. It was intense with a whole bunch of screaming and insults and cursing and pain from my mother. Three hours of labor and another hour of cleaning and checking me and they were ready to present me to her. That was the begging of my own personal hell._

_The nurses presented her to me, the blanket over my face as they said to her "It's a beautiful healthy baby boy!" She held out her hands and took me with excited arms, she couldn't wait to see me. She peaked into the blanket that hid my face with a huge smile on her face and dollar signs in her eyes. slowly and dramatically she peeled back the covers and as soon as she saw me, her face fell. In the blink of an eye the happy greedy expression was replaced by one of confusion and anger._

_She called one of the nurses over and asked her "Are you sure this is my baby?" And she confirmed it. It was the worst possible news she ever could've received because I looked nothing like her. Her face was sharp and defined and mines had a roundness to it that even as a baby you could tell I would never grow out of. Her hair was brown and long. What small tuft of hair I did have was jet black. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel brown and mines were huge and an amethyst color that all the nurses at the hospital had adored. I looked nothing like her and I looked nothing like her husband. In that room as she looked at me her worst case scenario came true. I could not be passed off as his baby._

_Now she had a problem. Her husband would be home in a week and he would want to see me. As soon as he saw me he would know I wasn't his child. He would leave her and she would have nothing. She couldn't deal with that. So she came up with a quick plan to get out of the situation. Get rid of me. She put me down on a cart next to her bed, not even wanting to touch me. It's like I was diseased or something._

"Listen to me." She said as she glared up at the nurses and doctor. They were the ones who had been present during the birth and cleaning. The people in that room were the only ones who knew of the existence of the little baby boy sitting on a cart next to his mother's bed and the new mother was about to make sure it stayed that way.

"One of you is going to get rid of him. I don't care who I don't care how but I never want to see this... this... this thing again! Kill him give him to someone drop him in an alley but get him away from me! You will call my husband and tell him something went wrong with the birthing and that the baby died. Say he was a stillborn baby and make it believable. Say a bunch of confusing medical facts to make it seem true."

They stared at her in shock not believing what the new mother just said as she stared at her baby with contempt and hate. She looked up to see the nurses and doctors still sitting there staring at her in shock. "Well what are you standing there waiting for! GO!"

One nurse finally walked forward. She was a short bony woman with long black hair and the thinnest lips anyone had ever seen. "Miss we can't do that it's illegal! We would be risking our jobs if we agreed to this and on top of that it's just wrong. You are asking us to get rid of a newborn as if it is worthless trash!"

_What the nurse didn't realize was that was all I was to my mom. I was worthless trash that couldn't serve a purpose. It's not like I could get her paid. I couldn't be her backup plan now. What was she supposed to do with me now, raise me? Take me home and admit to her husband what she had done? Live an honest life taking care of her baby boy with no riches? Get an actual job to support her and me? No, I guess not._

The other doctors and nurses nodded and murmured agreements to the statement refusing to do it. The mother narrowed her eyes at all of them and played her only trick. "My husband is very wealthy. I can give you all the money you want. Any amount, just name your price and I'll pay it."

They all glared at her about to say no, some looking offended that she would even offer such a thing, but she continued. "You could even donate the money to the medical field. Money that can help develop new technology and new cures for different sicknesses. You may never have to tell a family 'we did all we could' again. You could all save millions of mothers and fathers and sisters and brothers and sons and daughters and all you have to do is..."

_Get rid of one. They could save so many lives and they would only have to sacrifice me to do it. They could help people all around the world and all they had to do was get rid of this one insignificant little child. It was terrible and inhumane but the payoff was too good to resist I guess. Everyone left the room to go make the phone call to my mom's husband and put in the records that I was a stillborn. The only person who remained in the room was the skinny bony lady with the thin lips. "You disgust me. It's sickening to know that someone would give up something as beautiful as a child. You're a disgrace." My mother smiled sweetly at her from her hospital bed and looked her in the eye. "Why, thank you." She said sounding completely sincere. The nurse growled as she left, slamming the door behind her._

It was at that moment that I started crying, awakened by the slammed door. My mother sneered at me. "Shut up. Shut up! I'm the one who should be upset! Do you have any idea his much money I could've made off of you if you had just looked like me! Do you!"

At that moment one of the nurses walked back in. This one was tall and red headed with the palest skin ever that was covered in freckles. As soon as she heard the crying she immediately went over and grabbed the baby, rocking him back to sleep in her arms. Before she left the room she turned to the new mother. "What do you want to name your baby?"

"I don't care what it's named. Just get rid of it." The nurse looked at the baby in her arms pitifully and quickly left the room. Down the hall in a small room sat the other two nurses and the doctor. In the room lay the various bags that all the doctors and nurses who worked at the hospital had brought in to work with them. The doctor had already told the father that his baby was stillborn and it had already been out in the records. He could still hear the pain and agony in the man's voice.

The red head rocked the baby softly as the group quietly conversed. "So now the question is who takes the baby. I don't have enough money to take care of a baby right now with my parents sickness and all. Their medical bill is sky high! Mary how about you?"

A tall blonde nurse with big sad doe eyes looked to the baby. "I wish I could but I already have five kids of my own. I'm barely holding on to my sanity as it is! I can't have another child. Joyce how about you?"

The bony lady looked at her like she was crazy. "You want the eighty year old with more illnesses than she can count to take care of him? I could die at any second, then what? Ron how about you?"

"Sorry ladies but I can't. I'm about to go back to school for a promotion opportunity. I can't call off the schooling when I'm this far into the process and I can't take care of a baby and be in class at the same time..."

_Well that left an interesting question. What to do with me? No one could take me and who knew how far away an adoption center was in this town. "Does anybody know someone who might want to take him?" Everybody shook their heads no. My last chance, gone._

_It was at that time the I decided to wake up. I didn't cry as I just looked around the room at all the people in the room, confused. They all stared back at me, pity clear in their eyes and tears in the eyes of a few. They couldn't keep me and they couldn't give me away to someone else. The only thing they could do... Was get rid of me... _

The doctor finally sighed and pointed at the red head holding the child in question. "Come with me Sarah and bring your purse. We can't just walk out with a baby that's obviously not any of ours. We're going to have to sneak him out. The doctor and nurse left the room taking the newborn with them. The doctor led her down a series of long halls before coming to a pair of double doors. He walked in, holding the door open for the nurse to follow. The room was perfectly white with the cleanliness of any place in a hospital. It was a small square room with a silver rectangular table in the far left corner. A row of five small sinks with cabinets beneath each one sat to the right directly beside the door. On the wall directly across from them was a row of ten small cupboards.

The doctor went to the cupboards on the wall and opened one of the middle ones. The nurse watched as the doctor removed a syringe and a vile of clear liquid. Taking some of the liquid into the syringe and carefully measured out an amount before putting the vile back.

"Put him on the table Sarah." The nurse did as she was told and placed the baby on the silver metal table in the corner of the room. The doctor came over and turned to the nurse, pointing at the syringe. "This drug will knock him out for two minutes. I wish I could give you more time but if I give him a bigger dose than this he'll die. During the two minutes you won't have to worry about him crying to alert anyone you have him with you. You're going to put him in your bag but leave the zipper open a little boy so he can have air. You must get him out off the building before your two minutes is up. As soon as the drug wears off he will start crying. Do you understand all of this?"

The nurse nodded and watched as the doctor injected the baby's forehead with the liquid. She watched as the cute baby's eyes began to droop. It looked like he was fighting the drug but eventually the drug won as his eyes closed completely and his chest rose and fell rhythmically with sleep. The nurse quickly put him in her purse on top of a sweater she had inside and closed the purse almost all the way leaving enough of a hole for the air to get through.

As the nurse left the room to exit the hospital the doctor thought about about what he had just done. He had abandoned a hopeless innocent child for money. He looked at the syringe that was still in his hand and threw it across the room. With his head in his hands he slid down the wall and cried.

* * *

Sarah quickly hurried to the back stairway trying to get out of the building as fast as possible as she took the steps down two at a time. She explored the hospital often while she wasn't working and she knew all the unused shortcuts to get to the parking lot as quickly as possible. She came out of the stairwell and took a right, running down the hallway. All she had to do was take a left and the door to the parking lot would be right there!

"Sarah? I haven't seen you in forever!" Sarah mentally cursed and put a fake smile on her face before turning to see Becky. Becky was such a nice person, always trying to help people as much as she could. She was a dear friend but work had become so hectic that neither of them had the time or energy to get together. If this were any other time Sarah would be happy to see her coworker but with a drugged baby in her purse that would wake up in one minute this was not the time.

"What's going on Sarah how is everything! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Becky smiled and hugged her looking so happy like she wanted to have a long conversation to catch up.

"Oh I've been ok." Sarah quickly tried to think of a way to escape quickly. She had fifty seconds left and as soon as that baby woke up he would cry. Loudly.

"I have been meaning to come find you but with work and all-"

"Uh Becky-"

"And my daughter Brianna and dealing with her teenage mid life crisis every other day-"

"Becky I-"

"And rushing my son Mike back and forth between baseball and soccer-"

"BECKY!"

The woman looked at her startled. Sarah sighed feeling bad about yelling at her like that. "Becky I'm so sorry I really wish I could talk right now but I need to go see my parents right away. Their cancer treatment is this morning and I need to drive them to the hospital."

Becky put a hand over her heart and gave Sarah a sad look as tears came to her eyes. Her voice sounded so sad and Sarah immediately wanted to take the statement back. "And here I was complaining about all the petty stuff in my life. I am so sorry Sarah I had no idea! I really hope they can beat this. Just know that I support you one hundred percent and if you ever need support or just someone to talk to I'm here." Becky leaned in and hugged her and Sarah returned the hug as best she could. When the two broke away Becky's cheeks were wet with tears. "Such a caring soul, helping your parents through this. Tell them I said they are brave for going through this."

"I will Becky. Thank you." Becky left wiping the tears from her eyes. Sarah felt bad about the lie the entire time she walked out to her car. She slid into the seat and the baby began crying seconds after. She took the child out of her purse and slowly started rocking him. "Shhhh it's ok little baby. Everything will be alright."

_If only she had known how wrong her statement was..._

AN: Hi everyone new story for you. As you can probably tell this one is going to be EXTREMELY sad. Updates on this one are probably going to come in sooner because I already know every little detail about what I want to happen. As far as An Assassin's Love goes though I don't know everything I want to happen like I probably should've before writing it so I can't say when updates will happen but I won't be abandoning that.


	2. Orphanage

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, please enjoy.

Warning: character death

_If only she had known how wrong her statement was..._

_We drove around trying to find an orphanage. Just one was all I needed, just one. For hours she searched the city, trying to find somewhere for me to live and grow. She thought about placing me on someone's doorsteps and hoping for the best but so many things could go wrong. The people could end up trying to give me away to someone else and then I would be in the same situation I was already in. They could just leave me on the doorsteps and pretend not to know about me being there and let me die outside. They could take me in but they could still end up being mean or abusive or just terrible parents. Ironically all of these possibilities were better then what really happened._

_She took me all the way around town looking and finally she stumbled upon something. It was a small house in the middle of nowhere on an abandoned dirt road. Garbage was surrounding the house spilling out of various overflowing bags. The smell was completely awful. Graffiti littered the entire house, it was impossible to tell what the real color of the house was. Even the roof was covered in bright neon paint. The only part of the house not covered in graffiti was the door. It was a simple white door with strange holes in it. I would later find out that those were bullet holes. I would become quite familiar with the small round holes over the next few years._

_Written in black sharpie on the door was adoption. The d and the p were backwards and the entire word was slanted and sloppily written but it was the only option. There were no other adoption centers in town. I would find out late in life that this place ironically wasn't even a real adoption center. Although, that should have been obvious enough in the beginning. Guess it wasn't._

_She rushed up to the door with me in her arms and knocked on it, gently rocking me. There was loud music coming from the other side of the door and screaming and curses that I would also later find out was not part of the music. I wonder if the nurse knew all these things as she stood at the door? I wonder if she knew those were bullet holes. I wonder if she knew this wasn't a real orphanage. I wonder if she knew that those screams weren't just music. I think she did know. But I don't really think she cared._

_It took a while for the door to open. When it finally did a large man was standing at the door. As he opened the door the music the screaming and the cursing grew louder. He had red hair in a bob around his head with bangs hanging over narrowed gray eyes. His skin was fair and his nose had white powder on it. I would later find out that it was cocaine and that it was quite common in the building in front of me._

_In his hand that wasn't holding the door open there was another substance that was common inside the house, a bottle of liquor that was already half empty. His tank-top should've been washed months ago and it was turning gray from the dirt. His blue jeans were low on his waist and there were too many stains to count. Some looked suspiciously like blood. He swayed slightly as he stood at the door glaring at the two of us as we just stood there. Stood there in front of what would soon become my own personal definition of hell._

"What?" He asked in a drunken slur. He wiped the white powder from his nose and raised the bottle to his lips before taking a long drink, almost draining the other half of the bottle. He stared at the pair waiting for a reply but Sarah seemed to be at a loss for words as she stared at the man in front of her. That made the man mad as he growled at her.

"I said what do you-" he stopped, suddenly noticing the baby in the nurse's arms. His eyes widened and then narrowed as a slow evil smile came to his face, taking up his entire lower face. All his black crooked teeth (the ones he had left at least) were on complete display as he stared at the baby boy. The newborn simply blinked up at him with huge amethyst eyes, not knowing what danger stood right in front of him. "Who is this little guy you have here?" He reached out for him with a grimy hands to grab the boy but the nurse quickly flinched back, pulling the baby with her.

His glare returned towards her. "Give him to me." He growled. She quickly shook her head no, backing away another step from the door. She turned around, about to run away from the house and the man but he reached out and grabbed the long ponytail her hair was in. He pulled it and swung her around, slamming her back into the side of the house. He came around, facing her looking down at her as she slid down to her knees trying to shrink herself in fear. His hand still held her hair and he gave it a sharp painful tug.

"Give him to me." He growled and she quickly held up the baby to him who was still clad in only his blue blanket. He smirked and grabbed the child in his arms before glaring at the nurse again. "Now you listen here. You're going to leave and you're not gonna come back or tell the cops. If you do I'll find you and I'll put a bullet through ya." The man lifted the side of his graying tank-top to show the black gun sitting in his waistband underneath. The nurse quickly nodded and got up, running to her car and not giving a second thought to the baby she left behind.

She quickly got in the car and drove away, eager to escape this psychopath. Now the man turned to the baby in his arms with his devious eyes. He looked into the deep amethyst eyes and chuckled. "We're going to have a fun time! Let's introduce you to my friends shall we?" The man walked back into the room and closed the door.

_The hall they walked down was once again covered in graffiti. There were two light bulbs hanging by cords from their sockets and only one was on. Finally the hall opened up into a living room. There was a cough in the middle of the room with red and white stains on it. A coffee table sat in front of it littered with beer bottles an overflowing ash tray and more white powder. There was almost no light in the room and there was the weirdest smell to the place. I would later find out that the smell was marijuana and that it the whole house always smelled like that. To the right there was a kitchen. In front and to the left were hallways. "Raphael! Valon! Get in here!"_

_I sat there in the man's arms not knowing what dangers awaited me. The man looked greedily at me as he called his friends and then waited for them to arrive. He leaned down and put his lips over mine. His breath was terrible with all the booze in it but he held his mouth there on mine. I don't know why I wasn't crying by then, I should've been crying my eyes out in my situation. But I guess I was obedient to them even back then. It felt like eternity before he removed his lips._

_"What the hell do ya want Alister?" someone sudden said in an Australian accent. Out of the hall in front of the two boys suddenly came a guy with spiky brown hair that stuck up in every direction and piercing blue eyes. He had no shirt on and he was buttoning his pants as he came down the hall. His chest was filled to the brim with scar after scar and tattoo after tattoo. He glared at Alister but as soon as he saw the baby in his arms his face broke out into a wide grin. "Who do we have here? One of the bitches finally get knocked up?"_

_"Please! You know leader would kill any girl who got pregnant. Besides we all wrap it up. This bitch brought him here thinking this was an actual orphanage. Can you believe that shit!"_

_"You're shitting me right?" The two turned to the left to see Raphael coming out of the hallway. Tattoos completely covered his arms and unlike Valon he came out with a shirt on. His pants looked like they should've been washed a month ago. He looked down at the newborn baby with the same evil and greedy expression as his friends. "So what do you guys want to do with the little cutie?"_

_Alister put me in a sitting position on the couch and began opening his belt along with the other boys who were taking their pants off too. "I say" Valon said "we see how wide that little baby's mouth can stretch." He said, poking my face with the tent that was forming in his boxer briefs._

_"I say we see how wide his ass stretches." Raphael said turning me around on the couch and lifting up the bottom of the blanket that was covering the baby's bare skin._

_"I say we do both at once!" Alister said, finally getting his pants and boxers down as the three moved in on me. I never did cry but I looked up at them with fear in my big amethyst eyes, scared for what these men were about to do to me._

_"What the hell are you three clowns doing?" The three boys automatically grabbed and pulled up their pants before turning around to see leader. He was standing at the kitchen entrance staring at the scene before him._

_Even now I can remember what leader looked like. I can remember the fear of having to work for him. He was tall, easily seven feet. He had a thick burly build with muscles as far as the eye could see lining his body. He had green spiky hair and just underneath the green spiky hair sat two tiny brown eyes that glared at the three men who were stuttering trying to find an excuse for what they were doing. Years later I would find out that his name was Ushio but even now I can't bring myself to call him that. The only things I can call him are leader and master._

_"Leader! We were just um..." Valon quickly fell silent when he saw the look in the leader's eyes. The man walked over to the group and looked down at me, the newborn baby that the three men would've ruined if he hadn't walked when he did. Ushio looked down at the innocence in my big amethyst eyes and made his decision. He wanted me. He wanted to break me, to make me cry and bleed and squirm._

_"He" Ushio said pointing to me "will be my boy when he gets a little bit older. Till then you three train him but nobody better take him. He better be a virgin when you bring him to me. Understand?" All three men nodded in understanding._

_Looking back at the situation it could've been worse. Being leader's boy meant that only leader could have sex with me and only leader could punish me. Leader never had any type of disease so I would never have to worry about one. But leader was also the most aggressive when it came to sex. He loved whips and chains and torture. He probably could've gotten off on my screams alone._

_Ushio left the three boys alone with the baby knowing he would be obeyed. The three sighed and Valon grabbed the child. "Let's put him in the room. We'll start on him tomorrow." They turned to the hall on the left and went all the way down to the last door on the left. They walked in to what was probably the most disgusting sight in the world._

_About forty kids between the ages of two and twelve sat in the room. They were all dirty with rags for clothes and when they saw the three men they all cowered away_ in fear, hoping and praying that they would've be picked. The room had no furniture in it _at all. In the corners were thick spiderwebs with spiders on them and a few more crawling around. Rats scuttled across the ground and flies flew in the air. A long pipe came down the center if the right wall. It leaked a little bit of water. A single rat went over and licked up some of the water from the pipe and then immediately fell down dead. But the worst, most disturbing sight inside the room was in the far left corner. A pile of dead children sat there. Some were covered in blood some weren't. Some had gunshots in their heads some were unmarked. All of them had their eyes open staring at the door. It was the most gruesome thing I would ever see. And I would grow up with it._

_Valon pointed to one of the girls in the room. She looked to be about ten she pointed at herself with a shaky finger, scared of being called on hoping that Valon shook his head no. But he nodded yes and the girl slowly stood up and went over to him. Valon handed her the child._

_"This" Valon said "is your new roommate kiddos. He will be leader's new bitch in a few years. Have fun with him. Now Alister Raphael, who do you want today?" They were about to pick who they wanted from the room when a small voice spoke._

_"What is his name sirs." The three turned to the source of the sound. It was a little Japanese boy. He was tan with long black hair and violet eyes._

_Alister smirked at the little boy. "I don't know Mokuba why don't you name him?" He said kindly. Mokuba smiled and opened his mouth to name the boy when Alister spoke again. "You can name him when you get back. Come here."_

_Tears fell down the twelve year old's eyes as he slowly stood and obediently walked over to Alister with his head down looking at the concrete floor. Raphael and Valon picked the kids they wanted. They were two girls who were probably about two or three. Their names were Mana and Rebecca and they slowly made their way over to the men just as Mokuba had. The three pairs left the room._

_Their screams were heard all throughout the house as they were raped for hours on end. Tortured screams of pain and suffering and agony filled the house and made the walls shake. It was at that moment as I listened to them screaming that I finally started to cry._

_Hours later they returned to the room. Mokuba was the last to make it back, half crawling in. Tears filled his eyes as he walked over to the pipe that still had the dead rat by it. "Mokuba wait!" A boy with green hair and violet eyes ran up to the defeated boy and grabbed his shoulders shaking him. Mokuba's eyes never focused on him though. "Mokuba you can't! Please don't!"_

_A sad smile came on the boy's face. "Why should I wait? In a week it'll be my birthday and then they'll kill me anyways. Besides Noah, I can't take this anymore. Being here living like this is too much for me. I'm sorry."_

_But Noah kept trying. "Please Mokuba please don't leave me like this! Stay for me!" It was just then that the two boys noticed the crying baby boy. Mokuba turned and looked at him with a sad look._

_"They said that he would be Ushio's new boy right?" Everyone slowly nodded at him. "Then his name will be Yugi because that's all he's ever gonna be. He'll live as Ushio's toy until Ushio wants a new play thing. He will be a game for Ushio to play whenever he wants. That will be his entire life." With that the boy lowered his lips to the pipe and drank the poisonous water. With his last ounce of strength he crawled over to the pile of dead kids and flopped down, dead._


	3. First time

The tears of an angel (3)

AN: While this will eventually be a puzzleshipping story I will throw in a few extra pairings here and there.

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, please enjoy.

Two years. That's how long they trained me and in that time I learned more sex acts than I care to share. For the most part though I was trained in pain and how to deal with it. I was whipped. I was beat. I was choked. I was cut. Master was a fan of BDSM and I couldn't just faint from pain or blood loss during his fun! Then he'd have to wait for me to wake up and we can't have that now can we?

Pain wasn't the only thing I learned about. I also learned how to pleasure and seduce a man. I learned how to dance, both on poles and people. I learned how to give blow jobs and hand jobs and many more unbearable things. Even normal everyday activities became sexual. I talked seductively I walked seductively and I even ate seductively. Basically anything that could be used to pleasure or seduce a man I learned. They even taught me how to pleasure women! To this day I can still remember the fear in the eyes of the girl they made me practice on. While other kids my age were learning how to say their ABC's, I was learning what a penis tasted and felt like.

Everything had been done to me. Everything was used on me for training. Almost no toy was exempted from being used to train and prepare me for my life with leader. The only thing that hadn't happened was no one had taken me. Nothing had ever entered me, not even a toy. As much as the men had wanted to just their me down and fuck me senseless, they couldn't. Leader said I was to be a virgin when I was brought to him. What leader said went.

I can still clearly see the day I was first brought to leader. The pain and suffering grew steadily worse as the process continued. The training went on longer and involved more and more pain. As my pain and torture went up my childish innocence and happiness decreased drastically. I we

"Everybody up!" That was the call heard at three am that morning. Everybody quickly woke up and stood as fast as they could, not wanting to anger Valon. From the way he glared and yelled to move faster it was obvious that he was in one of his famous bad moods. Everyone stood there shyly, half hiding behind each other hoping he wasn't there to pick one of them to share his bed. One boy in particular stood on the end hoping and praying that it wasn't time for his training.

The boy was by far the strangest looking kid in the room. He was the smallest and youngest in the room and he would be two in only two weeks. His big amethyst eyes looked at Valon curiously and fearfully, wondering why he was there. Chubby fingers lifted to scratch an untamable mass of gravity defying black star shaped hair with blonde bangs hanging in his face and purple tips. He held his blanket in his hands in front of him, the one the nurse had put around him as a baby. He clutched the familiar object to his chest for comfort, scared of being called. He didn't want to do his training today,it always hurt a lot.

Everyday they came and called "Yugi, come here!" It was one of the worst things he knew was being called for training. There wasn't much time left, soon he would turn two and it would be over. But then it was going to be off to leader. As much as he hated training he hate the thought of going to leader more. He didn't know what was going to happen when he got there but knew it wouldn't be good. He saw the sad and pitying looks all the kids shot him. He knew something bad would happen when his training was done and he was scared. Valon Alister and Raphael were saying that he was getting good, that if he continued like that he might get sent to leader a little bit early. Apparently he was a natural at sex. Anything they gave him he mastered quickly and easily.

"Yugi, come here." Hanging his head, he slowly put his blanket down behind him. He put it in the corner knowing no one would mess with it. As he leaned over to put it down he accidentally gave Valon the perfect view of his soft round cheeks. Valon silently licked his lips as he watched, not even trying to hide his growing erection as he watched the child who didn't have a thread on him. The boy wanted to wear clothes but part of being leaders boy was no clothes allowed. Besides, why have clothes on when every few minutes they were being ripped off of you?

The small boy silently walked over to Valon fearfully. Valon smiled that creepy smile down at him, the one he always gave him before he hurt him. "You will be two in two weeks and when you turn two you will become leader's new bitch. Are you excited Yugi?" Nodding like he was supposed to, he and the other kids watched the man confused and scared. "Leader has decided he's so excited that he wants to take over your training from now on for the last few weeks."

Shock was the first reaction that came from everyone. Leader never trained anyone. He didn't even come to the room to pick up his own bitch he sent the others to do that. No one could believe it. "Come on, we're going to go meet him. Are you ready?"

I remember the intense fear as I nodded my head. I was going to meet leader, the man I had been training for. I didn't know how to react to the news as Valon put a hand low on my back and pushed me out the door. I expected him to start walking me there but as soon as we got outside the door he forced me to my knees right in front of his crotch. Of course, one more time for the road. This would probably be the last time he would ever get to touch me. "Look what you did to me." He said, glaring down at me as if it was my fault he was sexually attracted to innocent children. "Fix it." And I couldn't disobey no matter how much he wanted to.

When I think back on the situation I'm happy it happened when I was young. I didn't understand what was going on or what they did to me. I didn't understand that I was being raped and I wouldn't know that for a long time. I didn't like what was happening because it hurt. It hurt a lot especially my jaw but the psychological scars weren't there. Not yet anyways. As he finally finished and made me swallow like he always did the journey to leader resumed. I was about to meet the man who would own me.

Valon knocked on a large purple door on the opposite side of the house. The door opened after only two knocks and out walked leader. Fear was clear on the boy's face as the door opened to reveal leader. He looked down at Yugi with obvious lust in his narrowed brown eyes. A wide crooked smile spread out over his face as he beckoned the small boy in. Valon tried to follow but leader sent him away. Now it was just the two of them.

As leader closed the door I somehow knew. This wasn't training. Leader didn't want to train me. I got good at sex and now he wanted to see what I could do. My two years was ending early. "Are you still a virgin?" I was told that if I was asked that question I had to say yes so that's what I did. Ushio's face broke out in the widest grin as he started taking off his pants and walking over to me.

* * *

All the kids heard a weak knock on the door. Two little five year old girls went to go open it. What they saw when they did was very gruesome. He laid there on the floor, a pitiful mass. Cuts and bruises littered his body. Cum and blood had dried on his bottom, the corner of his mouth and more blood oozed from the fresher wounds on his back. He looked up at them with pleading eyes, one of which was swollen shut. "Please. Help." That was all he could get out before he finally threw up and passed out, his head resting in the small pool of his own vomit.

* * *

When my eyes slowly opened it was the middle of the day. I was thankfully on my side to prevent as much pain as possible. Most of the kids had gone about their business not caring if I lived or died. It wouldn't matter to them, it's not like it would be the first time they'd seen a dead child.

I could still feel the dried cum and blood on my ass as I lay there. My wrists were rubbed raw from trying to get free from Ushio's handcuffs and blood oozed from my back where the whip had hit me. The cuts on my back weren't deep though. Ushio wouldn't do anything that would permanently scar my body. He wanted to keep my skin as unmarked as possible which was ironic when you think about all the ways and times he beat me.

I could still clearly remember what Ushio had done and I still vividly remember it today. My eyes pooled with tears as the pain in my body came back.

"Don't cry." I looked up to see a little girl leaning over me. She looked to be four or five and very pretty. She had blonde hair that came to her chest and green eyes with the cutest dust of freckles on her cheeks. She looked down at me in concern. "You can't cry because if you cry then I'll start to cry." And tears immediately began to fill her eyes.

My hand quickly came up and wiped my eyes, trying to keep the pretty girl from crying. "I'm sorry I'm sorry! I won't cry I promise!" He looked up at the girl and her eyes were also dry as she smiled down at him.

She giggled as she looked at me. Unlike most of the children here, her eyes still held happiness and joy in them. I had seen her a few times in the room and while she was quiet and scared whenever the men came to pick children she was happy and loud once they were gone. "You're so cute! My name is Rebecca!"

"I'm Yugi." I said quietly. The girl hummed and said my name a few times seeing if she liked it. After a few minutes she decided she did and smiled down at me.

"Yugi! I like it! I like you Yugi, we should be girlfriend and boyfriend!" I stared up at her confused not knowing what a boyfriend was. I asked her what it was and she explained. "It means we really really like each other silly! So do you wanna be?"

I thought about it for a moment. I did like the nice girl and she was pretty. I smiled and nodded. She laughed and cheered and leaned over to kiss my cheek. I blushed red as I watched her excitement with a smile. It was the beginning of an extremely short relationship.

AN: As you can see my consistency is non existent. I won't say when I'm going to have things up by anymore because i obviously cannot keep these promises.


	4. Wedding

Tears of an angel (4)

AN: Please check out the **poll on my profile it relates to how I'll write the rest of this story**

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, please enjoy.

Warning: character death

I don't quite know what it was that made me think having a relationship was a good idea. I should've known it was asking for trouble, even back then. Sadly it would be years before I would find out that me being happy was a bad thing. Every time I was happy, something terrible came to take it away.

Everything started out great. We were both just two really happy kids and all day we would sit around, talk, hold hands and occasionally kiss. All the other kids in the room would awww us all the time, making both of us blush like mad. We would always get comments like "You're both so cute" and "You two make a good couple!" We helped each other forget the pain after our "special time" with the men. Ushio was the only one who had one specific boy he always played with but the other men had favorites. Rebecca was Raphael's favorite girl so Becky was always getting called to please him. I hated it whenever she was called and she hated it when I was called. To see the other in pain was something we had an extreme dislike for.

We were never doing anything wrong and we were always happy. Being with Rebecca was fun and liberating. Now that I'm older I understand that I wasn't in love of course. If I had met her when I was older and smarter I would've never dated her. But she would've made a great friend.

Like many days that would end badly for me, it started out wonderful and ordinary with me waking up. It had been two months since me and Becky started this relationship. At night we had a habit of falling asleep side by side under my baby blanket. In the mornings I would always wake up first and she would wake up only moments after. "Good morning Yugi." Rebecca said, waking up as if on cue. A kiss on the cheek was her reply as the little girl blushed and giggled. This of course started a whole new rounds of doting and adoration from the other kids.

To have two cute little kids in a relationship was so cute. It was something that momentarily took everyone's minds off of where we were and what we were doing there. I think that's what I liked best about our relationship. It took everyone's minds off their problems, if only for a little bit. But like all good things, it would come to a dramatic and gruesome end.

"Hey you two, when's the wedding!" As soon as the idea was said, everyone echoed the words asking when they were gonna get married. A few of the older kids who has lived outside of the orphanage always talked about what it was like out there. Rebecca and Yugi remembered hearing the story of how two people fell in love and got married. Yugi could still hear Rebecca's excited voice saying "that's gonna be us someday" as the tale of the wedding finished. Yugi looked over to see Rebecca's looking at him expectantly. "Well Yugi," she said jokingly, "when are we getting married?" Yugi smiled at her and she smiled back. The other kids watched in anticipation and building suspense as for a few moments, Yugi stayed silent.

"Wanna get married Becky?" Before Rebecca could even say yes or no their was a shout of joy from everyone. A few guys grabbed Yugi and a few girls grabbed Rebecca and took them to opposite sides of the room. They fixed their hair as much as they could with just their hands and spit. They wiped the dirt off their bodies as much as they could, using their shirts for rags.

Children of all ages and sizes lined up on two sides, making an artificial isle. Rebecca looked at Yugi and Yugi looked at Rebecca as the two shyly smiled at each other. It wasn't a proper wedding by any means. None of the normal procedures were cared about. But as the two walked down the isle and took each other's hands, it was the most beautiful thing any of the kids had seen. It had been so long since anyone had experienced something fun and beautiful and some of them would never see anything fun or beautiful again.

"Kiss...kiss...kiss...kiss..." The chant started as one person and then two and soon everyone was shouting it at the top of their lungs. The two kids blushed and smiled at each other, leaning in.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Suddenly the whole room was in a frenzy. Someone grabbed Rebecca and someone grabbed Yugi and pulled the two in the opposite directions. Everyone formed the usual lineup placing Yugi and Rebecca on opposite ends as Raphael looked around the room with narrowed untrusting eyes at the kids standing their with their heads down.

Yugi and Rebecca's tries to look at each other but were pushed back by other people trying to keep the two from getting hurt. Raphael hummed disapprovingly. He suddenly pointed to one little boy and beckoned him forward. Leon Von Schroeder stepped forward slowly with a terrified look on his face. He was a friendly kid who everyone liked. He came from a wealthy family and a long line of business men. He probably would've been a business man himself if he and his brother hadn't been separated from his family in a crowd one day when they were both extremely young.

Leon stepped forward, fear clear in his eyes. "Y-yes R-Raphael?" His knees were shaking as bad as his voice, and who could blame him?The boy was terrified as he stared up at the second biggest man in the entire building.

"What's going on in here?" Leon gulped and looked down. He gave a small shrug of his shoulders, refusing to look up. Raphael growled and went over to him before pulling his hair back to force him to look at him. "Look at me and speak when I ask you a question." Raphael slapped Leon hard across the face making the boy fall to the ground. Leon looked up with watery eyes at Raphael.

"I-I d-d-don't kn-know what's g-going o-on!" The tears and his fear made his voice shaky. It was hard to understand him but Raphael did and he didn't like the answer. Raphael growled before pulling out a handgun and pointing it at Leon before pulling the trigger twice.

_I had seen a gun before even at that age. Every now and then in the orphanage someone turned thirteen and when they turned thirteen, they were killed. That's why the oldest people at the orphanage were twelve. It was always sad even for me because even back then I somehow knew they were dead. I glanced up at Zigfried who had a shaking hand on my shoulder. He was crying loudly. He had just watched his baby brother get killed and the worst part is that he couldn't do anything about it. _

_Raphael looked around again and then pointed to a little girl with carrot orange hair and big green eyes. She stepped forward, scared at meeting the same end as Leon who laid on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. "What is going on in here?" His finger slipped back over the trigger as he once again pointed the gun at the girl. _

_"Th-They were having a w-wedding s-sir." She stuttered out shakily. Raphael's eyes narrowed even farther. The carrot haired girl cowered in fear, her eyes glued to the muzzle of the gun. _

_"Who was having a wedding?" Raphael looked around the room looking at each of the kids trying to find the answer to who would be punished. The girl slowly pointed to me and then Rebecca with a shaking finger. "Is that so? Ushio won't be very happy that his bitch and my little Becky are in a relationship. Go back to the line." The girl gave a sigh of relief and turned to go back to the lineup. There was a sudden gunshot and the girl suddenly fell to the ground, dead. Raphael tucked his gun away and left the room._

_As a few kids came to take the dead bodies over to the corner pile and Zigfried fell to his knees and broke down crying over the loss of his baby brother, I went over to Rebecca. We stared at each other silently knowing something bad would happen. I opened and closed my mouth several times, unsure what to say to her to make this better. Suddenly she leaned in and kissed me. It was a small peck on the lips like all our kisses were but it made me a bit happier none the less. She gave me a small smile. "There" she said "now we're married."_

_We spent a while together just holding one another in silence as the sound of crying and the intense fear in the room surrounded us. _

[line]

"So what's going on in there?" Ushio asked, a cigarette hanging between his lips. He had been annoyed when all the noise from the kids' room had interrupted his peaceful day so he told Raphael to deal with it. Smoke filled the room as he exhaled before putting the smoke back in his mouth.

"Your little boy and my little Becky were getting married. They were about to kiss when I walked in. They didn't even invite us." Raphael said watching his boss take the cigarette from his mouth again. Ushio blew out.

"Is that so? I don't really like that, after all I'm the only one who should be allowed to touch him. Get rid of her." Raphael stared at him for a moment, not sure if he understood correctly. Ushio's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Is there a problem?"

Raphael cleared his throat nervously. Ushio watched as the man looked at anything but him. "I just... Well I mean, they were just playing sir. I don't think she-"

"I didn't bring you here to think Raphael. I brought you here to keep order and since there was just a fucking wedding I don't think you're doing a good job." Raphael looked down as another stream of smoke filled the room. Raphael could feel the burn of Ushio's eyes on him even as he looked down. "Fix it." He said, and that was the end of it.

* * *

_Raphael burst into the room so suddenly. I was holding Becky as we sat in a corner under my blanket talking. It was insane, one minute she was in my arms and the next thing I knew she was being ripped out of them and dragged to the front of the room. I tried to run to her but someone grabbed my arm and held me back. I looked up to see Alister's cruel smile. I turned to the front of the room as Raphael forced Becky to her knees and put a gun to her head. She looked at me with fear in her eyes as tears rolled down her small cheeks. "Yugi," she said "help." And the trigger was pulled. _

_She fell to the ground as her brains were blown out, parts of it landing on the wall that was near the other side of her head. Alister let me go and laughed wickedly as I ran over to her. I'm not sure what I thought I could do but I still went over to her, crying and asking her to come back. But she never did._

AN: sorry this is so short but my brain just won't let me write anything else. Either way I hope you enjoy and once again, sorry.


End file.
